<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Hangover by LikeASwitchInHeat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359903">The Hangover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeASwitchInHeat/pseuds/LikeASwitchInHeat'>LikeASwitchInHeat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flashes of Rhink [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rhett &amp; Link</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Hangover, M/M, Referenced Drinking, college rhink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:55:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeASwitchInHeat/pseuds/LikeASwitchInHeat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Prompt:</b> I’m wicked hungover rn so I’d like to request some fluff of protective older brother Rhett taking care of Link the morning after his 21st birthday</p><p>Originally posted to Tumblr February 2019</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flashes of Rhink [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1433353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Hangover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssodangdark/gifts">ssodangdark</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Prompt:</b> I’m wicked hungover rn so I’d like to request some fluff of protective older brother Rhett taking care of Link the morning after his 21st birthday</p><p>Originally posted to Tumblr February 2019</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Link could feel the splitting headache before he’d even opened his eyes. It took him a sec to recognize where he was: on the sofa. In their apartment. The savory aroma of ramen noodles filled the air. It made his mouth water, he was so hungry. But the empty pit in his stomach lurched at the thought of food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So! The party animal lives to see another day?!” Rhett announced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep yer voice down, man. I can hear you just fine from here.” Link’s temples pulsed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhett set a steaming bowl of ramen on the coffee table in front of him. “If you can stomach it, you should try to eat that. And drink all the broth. The salt will help balance your electrolytes.” He accentuated his point by setting a bottle of Gatorade next to the ramen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uggghhhhh…” Link groaned as he tried to sit up. “My whole body aches.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably dehydrated. I’ll bring you some water in a minute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhett squeezed onto the sofa next to Link, and helped him to prop him upright.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anywhere that’s particularly achy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everywhere.” Link shrugged, then winced. “Shoulders apparently?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhett turned Link slightly to the side and began to gently massage his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why’re you being so nice to me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m always nice to you, Neal! Plus… I feel partly responsible.” Rhett smirked as he admitted, “I bought you quite a few drinks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t want no party inna first place,” Link muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” His words dripped with skepticism.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like being the center of attention!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Says the guy who started a dance circle, literally for the sole purpose of being in the center of it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh gawd,” Link whined as some fuzzy memories began to return. “Well, I only did that because I drank too much. Which I only did because I didn’t want the party, and the attention, and the </span>
  <em>
    <span>pressure</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the first place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s your 21st birthday, brother! What’s the pressure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone looking to me to make sure the party’s cool enough, or fun enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone had a great time, Link.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link slurped down some broth, squeezing his eyes shut for a second in silent prayer that it settled on his stomach all right. He chewed on his lip a little before speaking softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> have a good time, Rhett?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me? ‘Course, man. What makes you think I didn’t?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just… it didn’t look like you were having much fun. You were kinda quiet. Didn’t look like you were drinking much, or whatever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just because I was taking it easy doesn’t mean I wasn’t having a good time watching </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> good time.” Rhett dropped his hands from Link’s shoulders, and slid them down around his waist, pulling him back to lean against his chest. “Besides,” he pressed a kiss into Link’s sweaty, messy, poof of hair, “Someone had to be fit to take care of you this morning.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>